Timeline
Timeline is a page displaying all the events that happened in the Cahill world. Important events are displayed, as all the events from 1507-present are innumerable. This page mostly contains births, however. 1300's *Madeleine "the Matriarch" found Cahill Island. 1455 *Damien Vesper is born. 1460 *Gideon Cahill is born 1464 *Olivia Cahill is born 1483 *Gideon Cahill and Olivia Cahill marry. 1484 *Luke Cahill is born 1492 *Katherine Cahill is born 1494 *Thomas Cahill is born 1497 *Damien Vesper and Gideon Cahill become friends. *Jane Cahill is born. 1507 *Damien founded the Vespers *Gideon Cahill dies *The four Cahill children part their ways, making the Cahill branches. *The Cahill Fire *Luke and Jane go to England *Thomas and Katherine go to Portugal *Madeleine Cahill is born later that year. 1510 *Jane Cahill becomes an acclaimed English poet and starts the Janus Branch. *Katherine steals a Clue from Thomas and sails to Egypt to start the Ekaterina Branch and to leave Thomas swearing revenge. 1514 *Thomas settles in Japan and builds the first Tomas stronghold. 1515 *Winthrop Cahill is born. * Luke starts the Lucian Branch. 1526 *Vesper agents killed Olivia in a explosion in hopes of getting the Serum Formula as well as the Ring. * Madeleine Cahill starts the Madrigal Branch 1923 *Gordon Oh and Bae Oh are born. 1927 *Beatrice Cahill is born 1929 *Grace Cahill is born 1941 *Fiske Cahill is born. 1942 *Grace Cahill goes to Casablanca, where General S. Patton steals Gideon's Ring, only to have Grace steal it back. *Alistair Oh is born. 1948 *Gordon Oh is assassinated 1955 *Fiske Cahill goes on the world first nuclear world submarine to keep the ring safe. 1959 *Arthur Trent is born 1960 *Hope Cahill is born. 1984 *Damien Vesper III (Dave Speminer) is born. 1988 *Nellie Gomez is born 1989 *Casper Wyoming is born. *Cheyenne Wyoming is born. 1990 *Ted Starling is born. *Ned Starling is born. * Sinead Starling is born. 1992 * Jake Rosenbloom is born. 1993 *Hamilton Holt is born. *Jonah Wizard is born. 1994 *Amy Cahill is born. *Ian Kabra is born. 1997 *Dan Cahill is born. *Natalie Kabra is born *Madison Holt is born *Reagan Holt is born. 1999 * Atticus Rosenbloom is born. 2001 *The Trent Fire. Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent are killed in the fire. 2007 *Damien Vesper II is rumored to be dead *Damien Vesper III becomes Vesper One at the age of 23. 2008 *Before Nellie Gomez is hired, the Vespers make an assassination attempt on Amy and Dan. *Grace Cahill dies of cancer * The Clue hunt occurs, with Dan and Amy Cahill finding all 39 Clues. * Irina Spasky dies at age 44/45. 2009 *Amy Cahill inherits Gideon's Ring *Casper Wyoming tries to steal the Ring and to kill Amy and Dan Cahill but fails. 2010 *Massive Cahill abduction begins. Natalie Kabra, Phoenix Wizard, Nellie Gomez, Fiske Cahill, Reagan Holt, Alistair Oh, Ted Starling and later Atticus Rosenbloom are kidnapped by the Vespers and Amy and Dan start searching for the mysterious items the Vespers want in order to "release" the hostages and stop the Vespers. Alistair Oh, Natalie Kabra, Isabel Kabra and Evan Tolliver die. *Vesper One contacts Amy and Dan and blackmails them to steal priceless and historic items in order to "release" the hostages. *The Vespers kidnap Atticus Rosenbloom, a Guardian and Dan's best friend. This was a murder attempt; this attempt fails. * Natalie is killed in an attempt to destroy the Day of Doom machine. *Vesper One kills Evan Tolliver * Vesper one shoots Fiske in the shoulder. * The Machina Fini Mundi was destroyed by Isabel Kabra and Vesper One. * Isabel Kabra dies. * Vesper Three defects back to the Cahills, and Vesper Four and Six get arrested. A majority of the Vespers get killed by Isabel (who switches to the good side at the last minute). 2011 *Founders Media attacks Amy and Dan Cahill at William McIntyre's funeral. The Cahills know that Pierce and his followers have the Master Serum and want to control the world. Amy & company start looking for 7 ingredients from 7 ancient civilizations to make an antidote for the serum. Nellie makes a plan to rescue Sammy. *The Outcast takes over the Cahill Mansion while Ian Kabra leads the Cahill family. *Amy appears to have been killed. Category:Series One Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Unstoppable Category:Vespers Category:Founders Media Category:Clues Category:Cahill Family Category:Oh Family Category:Trent Family Category:Gideon's ring Category:Kabra Family Category:Spasky Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Holt Family Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:Hostages Category:Evan Tolliver Category:William McIntyre Category:Damien Vesper Category:Damien Vesper III Category:Guardians